


Fuck Me Yourself, Coward

by N0nb1narydemon



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Crowley has a penis, Crowley has a praise kink, Crowley likes having his hair pulled, Crowley's pants are too tight, Frottage, Mutual Masturbation, No Refractory Period, Oral Sex, Other, Virgin Aziraphale, Virgin Crowley, Wings, anal penetration, aziraphale has a penis, aziraphale has thicc thighs, aziraphale wears too many layers, biblical reference, miracle lube, miraculous anal prep, miraculous clothing removal, ngk, no gag reflex, sex in the bentley (sort of.... mentioned), yes I did write smut and make sure to fit all of the GO smut bingo items on it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 01:16:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21128378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N0nb1narydemon/pseuds/N0nb1narydemon
Summary: Aziraphale said the fuck word, and Crowley tries to convince him to say it again. He succeeds, but at what cost? (Can something be called a Cost if it's so enjoyable?) AKA Crowley's witty rejoinders get him into trouble, but it's the kind of trouble he has no complaints about.Inspired be a piece of fanart I'll add credit for ASAP, just need to find it again. Feel free to link it in the comments if you know which one I'm referring to.





	Fuck Me Yourself, Coward

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired, as always, by my wonderful Fab Fallen friends. Y'all inspire me to write like I haven't in years. <3 
> 
> Enjoy the smut :D

Crowley had a terrible habit. It wasn't such a bad habit most of the time, admittedly. It usually earned him an enjoyable huff from Aziraphale, or annoyed hateful glowering from the dukes of hell. You see, Crowley had a habit of spouting off whatever clever remark he came up with the second it was formed in his head. "Not so bad when you get used to it," and "It's not the sort of thing you forget," and the ever witty "Oh Lord, heal this bike" were some of his favorites from the last few weeks. He couldn't help himself. A funny, snarky, or otherwise quick rejoinder came to mind and he had to say it. The habit had gotten him into trouble plenty, but he usually grinned and bore the eventual repercussions because the immediate reward was worth it.  
Also, Crowley was going feral. Aziraphale had cursed. And not just some light curse like damn or crap, those barely counted, though the angel abstained from even those, only using the former in the literal sense. No, Aziraphale had said the fuck word. And Crowley had missed it. Granted, he probably would have gone Avenging Demon on Shadwell had he been present for what happened, or even done something to stop it happening in the first place, but still. Aziraphale had said fuck, and Crowley had missed it. Crowley was furious, but didn't have anyone to direct the fury at because it wasn't like the angel had checked that Crowley was absent before saying fuck, he had just said it. Suppose he could blame Shadwell…  
Well, all that aside, now Crowley was on a mission. He was going to get Aziraphale to say the fuck word again, no matter what it took.  
Crowley would do whatever humiliating, infuriating, terrible thing it took to get what he wanted from the angel. He was determined. He was driven. He was a demon on a mission...

He was begging.

"Aziraphale. Angel. Love of my life. Please. Please, say it. Just once, just for me, please. I am literally begging you. I'll even get down on my knees, if you like."

Crowley had himself draped across the angel's lap, who was studiously ignoring him for one of his many overthick tomes, squirming almost constantly so Aziraphale couldn't quite settle enough to actually read said book. The demon was being a first rate brat, and he knew it, but Aziraphale HAD to have known this would be the result of admitting his slip-up to Crowley.

"Stop embarrassing yourself, Crowely. I'm not going to use foul language just to satisfy your curiosity."

"m'not embarrassed," Crowley insisted. "'n it's not something so simple as curiosity, angel, I've been robbed!" he gestured broadly with the sunglasses in his hand.

Aziraphale finally looked away from his book to raise an eyebrow at Crowley. The effect was weakened a bit by the fact he was looking into his lap to speak, where his traitorous free hand was curled into the demon's hair.

"Robbed of what, exactly?" he asked, not actually making an exasperated noise but expressing it in his voice nonetheless.

"Of a pivotal moment in your life!"

"You've missed plenty of those, dearest, yet I don't see you asking me to show you the face I made the first time I tried sushi"

"For the record, I would very much like to see that."

"No."

"To which?"

"The sushi"

"So you're saying yes to saying fuck, then?"

"No!"

"Almost had you."

"You didn't"

"Totally almost had you, angel, you were about to say yes, your face did the thing it does before you say yes."

"Which is?"

"Your eyebrows got all thinky like you're pretending to be confused."

"That would be because you confused me by asking a question I had given my answer to." He said, and stood, nearly dumping the demanding demon on the floor, but he sat up just in time.

"Angel, pleeeeeeeeeeease," he said, and got up as well to follow him.

"Crowley, stop." Aziraphale made for the stairs, halfheartedly attempting to escape.

"Why, though?"

"Because you are being petulant."

"m'not."

"You are."

"m'not."

"You a- Crowley, I'm not playing this game." He said, as he made his way through the flat above the bookshop, and into the bedroom.

"What game?"

"Crowley-"

"Come on, Aziraphale, I'll do whatever you want!"

"Oh, will you?" he asked, not turning away from the pile of books he was pretending to focus on.

"Yes, just tell me what you want me to do!" he begged, inserting himself between the angel and his books. Aziraphale was looking quite irritated by this point.

"You want to know what I want you to do?"

"Yes, yes, tell me!"

"Crowley…"

"Angel…?"

"Go fuck yourself."

"Fuck me yourself, coward."

oh. oh no.

Now he'd gone and done it. Aziraphale was giving him a look. And to make matters worse, it was a look Crowley didn't know.

"Is that a challenge, my dear?"

Crowley really didn't know when to shut up.

"Yes."

The next thing he knew, Crowley was on his back in their bed, with a thoroughly riled angel sitting on his thighs and pinning his arms in place above his head.

"ngk," Crowley said.

"Oh come now, Crowley, surely your smart mouth can come up with something more eloquent than that?" Aziraphale asked, the absolute bastard, and Crowley was infuriated by how much that turned him on. "Do you want me to get up?"

"... no"

"Will you be still if I let go of your wrists?"

"..."

"Crowley."

"Nng. Yes."

"Good boy."

Crowley sputtered. Oh, that was not fair. Aziraphale knew, he had to know what that did to him. Six thousand years they'd known each other better than anyone else in creation, and for the last two at least, Aziraphale had been dropping praise at the precise worst moments, there was no way he didn't know. Judging by the pleased glint in the angel's eyes as he began unbuttoning Crowley's vest, the bastard had at least some idea.

Aziraphale undressed Crowley efficiently, wasting no time but not hurrying. His accessories, vest, and henley came off easily enough; the tight, binding undershirt took a bit of work, and they both ended up laughing when it got stuck halfway over Crowley's head. The pants, however, were a nightmare to remove. The button was an afterthought, and the zipper was an inch long, so even with both opened they were tight as ever. Crowley ended up having to grab hold of the headboard while Aziraphale yanked the pants down. When they finally gave way, Aziraphale shook his head.

"How did you get these damned things on in the first place?" he asked, as he set the pants aside, along with Crowley's briefs and shoes, before returning to the bed.

"Just use a miracle, usually," he said. In the next breath, they were both laughing, having completely forgotten that was an option. They kissed, unselfconscious of their mutual ridiculousness, possibly even comforted by it. This changed nothing; they were still themselves, still a couple of wonderfully incompetent ethereal beings embarking on one more experience of life on Earth together. Aziraphale eventually pulled away from Crowley's lips to kiss his neck, his chest. He lavished attention each of Crowley's nipples, only stopping when the demon seemed like he might come apart just from the touch. He let him come back down slowly, kissing his neck while trailing his open palm across his belly and chest, the gesture more comforting than arousing.

When he was satisfied that he had come down enough from the edge, Aziraphale scooted down the bed, pushed apart Crowley's thighs and lay on his belly between them, propped up on his elbows. He placed a soft kiss at the inside of the demon's left knee, earning a choked gasp. Crowley shot up onto his elbows,

"You don't- don't have to do that, angel, it-"

"My dearest Crowley, what about my current position makes you think I'm doing this because I feel I have to, rather than because I want to?"

Crowley whined and covered his reddening face with one hand, but stayed propped up on his elbows.

"There's a dear," Aziraphale said, "now, as I don't want even a shred of doubt to linger between us, do you want this, Crowley?"

Crowley peeked through the gap of his fingers and nodded. Aziraphale smiled, and places a soft kiss midway down his thigh.

"Fuck, Aziraphale, yes I want you to ssnnngghghhh-"

Words failed the demon as Aziraphale pressed his lips to the inside of his thigh, trailing kisses from knee to groin before starting back at the knee of his other leg.

The demon whined for the second time in as many minutes.

"Fucking tease," he accused, fighting to keep his voice steady.

"Quite," Aziraphale said, then took the base of Crowley's cock in his hand, earning a sharp intake of breath from the demon. His anticipation was palpable, so of course Aziraphale had to draw it out. He held eye contact, angled the head of Crowley's cock to his lips, and ghosted a breath over his tip. Crowley shuddered.

"A- nnnh, zira… " he trailed off, overwhelmed and enthralled.

Aziraphale turned his head to the demon's inner thigh, sinking his teeth gently but firmly into the softest skin there.

"F- fuck, bastard, what the fuck-"

"Say it right, Crowley."

Crowley collapsed onto his back, hands plastered to his face as he growled.

"Really, Aziraphale? Even now?" He whined.

"Especially now," he said, bringing the tip to his lips and hovering just beyond touch. "Do be a dear and say it once more, so I know you've got the idea."

"You're a right bastard, Aziraphale," the demon hissed the angel's name, giving in. It was well established, you see, that the angel did not accept nicknames.

Crowley was in fact the sole being who'd ever been allowed to use anything but his given name or the human-friendly "mister Fell," in his use of the pet-name "angel." The first time Crowley had attempted to shorten the angel's name, Aziraphale had glared at him until he said it right. From then on, any time the demon tried, Aziraphale would simply ignore him until he corrected himself. As it was, the correction was accepted. Aziraphale flicked his tongue out to swipe it across Crowley's cockhead, earning a shattered keen from the demon.

He placed a soft kiss on the tip, then trailed teasingly-soft kisses down the shaft. By the time he reached the base, Crowley's thighs were trembling, his hips twitching with the effort to hold still.

"So patient, my dear," he said before licking the base, "you're doing so good." Crowley sputtered, maybe trying to form words, but gave up. Aziraphale licked the demon's cock from base to tip, and swirled his tongue around the head. He tasted precum on his tongue and hummed, the taste something altogether new and interesting. "Will you tell me, dear?"

Crowley made a sound that probably meant "what?"

"Tell me how good you are, dearest. I'd like to hear you say it." he said, and Crowley hid his eyes in his elbow with a groan. "I'll make you a deal," he said after a pause. "Tell me how good you are, and I will take your cock into my mouth accordingly. For every bit of praise you give yourself, I will take you in deeper. Is this agreeable?"

"G- Sa- Fuck, angel, yes, yes, please, I'll do it, I'll be good-NNGH" His rambling was momentarily halted by Aziraphale briging his tip between his lips and laving his tongue across the head. Luckily, Crowley wrapped his head around the game quickly enough. "F-fuck. Fuck, that's- I'm- I'm good, nngk, I'm nICE, I'll- I'll be so good for you, Aziraphale, I- nnnnh, fuck." Aziraphale's mouth was quite full now, his demon's cock resting at the back of his throat. He hummed, and the vibrations made Crowley gasp, his hips rolling involuntarily, so the angel put an arm over his waist to help him keep still. "ngh, sorry angel," he said, but Aziraphale just gave him a slight pinch and raised an eyebrow, indicating Crowley was meant to get on with it. The angel was about halfway down his cock; the demon wasn't sure if he'd be able to continue but figured he would stop when he needed to, and he'd been given a directive. He took a deep, steadying breath and continued. "I'm- kind. I care about the- nh, people, humans, here. I even- ngh, fuck, I came up with the Arrangement to spend time with you, but also because-" he paused, knowing he was about to give Aziraphale the last bit of himself he had kept secret all this time. "I wanted to do the blessings. I wanted to do good, kind thinnNGKSss-" he hissed, which turned into a moan as Aziraphale took every last inch of his cock into his mouth, relaxing his throat so it would fit. The angel hummed with his lover's cock fully seated within his throat, then set to work, bobbing his head up and down, sucking and licking from tip to base. Crowley lost all capability of speech as the angel pulled a collection of delightful noises from him. It didn't take long for the angel to bring him right up to the edge.

"I'm- I'm almost there, angel, almost-"

Aziraphale hummed again, a long, deep, drawn out note, and settled his lips at Crowley's base. Crowley curled in on himself, burying his hands in the angel's curls, the light touch a contrast to the intensity of his orgasm as it lit up his every nerve.

"Scrumptious," Aziraphale said as he pulled back slowly, wiping his lips clean of a bit of spilled cum, and licking it off his fingers. Crowley, overwhelmed by the aftershocks of orgasm and intense emotion, surged forward to pull the angel into a kiss, tasting himself on Aziraphale's tongue before falling back onto the pillows to just breathe, despite the technical lack of necessity.

While Crowley lay there, mind reeling, Aziraphale reached into the bedside table and pulled out a bottle of lube. Crowley was rightly flabbergasted.

"How many people have you had up here?"

Aziraphale made a show of removing the safety seal.

"Nobody but you, dearest."

"You just had that ready to go in case I got frisky?"

"Well, you or I."

Crowley just stared.

"I knew we would get to this point eventually, Crowley, it was just a matter of it being the right time for us both."

Crowley continued to stare.

"I'd hoped it would be a bit more romantic, our first time making love, but I can be flexible." a beat. "I hope you can say the same, love."

Crowley choked, covering his eyes with his arm, overwhelmed.. Aziraphale sat back on his heels, the bottle of lube set aside while he ran his hands up and down

Crowley's open thighs slowly.

"Take your time, my dear. We can stop, if you like."

"Nn! No! I want to keep going but you just sucked me off without even taking off your bow-tie, angel, it's a bit of an adjustment."

"Would you like if I were to undress, Crowley?"

"Oh, fuck yes, angel, please."

Aziraphale removed his bow tie and started to set it aside, but quirked an eyebrow as he had an idea. He instead leaned over Crowley and kissed him soundly. Crowley had only just begun to wind his hands into the angel's white-gold curls when he pulled away, leaving the demon wearing aforementioned bow tie, perfectly knotted around his neck. He started to work on unbuttoning his waistcoat, but stopped and huffed. Apparently that was all the patience he had, as the next moment he snapped, and his clothes were folded across the room on the dresser, and Aziraphale was naked before his demon. Crowley was having a moment. His eyes (opened wide, the ochre iris fully serpentine) trailed from the angel's broad, soft chest to the thick columns of his thighs. The demon's eyes widened impossibly as his gaze landed on the angel's erect cock. Crowley audibly whimpered. While not ridiculous in size, it was certainly larger than he had anticipated. Aziraphale must have noticed his hesitation, glancing down at himself a little self-consciously.

"It's not too much, is it dear? I can make it a bit smaller, if you need-"

"No, please, no angel, it's- ngk. It's perfect. I very much want you to fuck me with that, you're just- fuck, you're going to have to take your time getting me ready," he said, blushing furiously. Aziraphale smiled happily.

"That won't be a problem at all, my love," he answered, sliding both hands along Crowley's thighs and squeezing handfuls of round asscheeks. Crowley pulled his knees up to give Aziraphale easier access. The angel got to work with a generous amount of lube, and it wasn't long before Crowley was a trembling mess, but he was also well-loosened and seemed ready to be fucked.

Aziraphale sat up and put his hands on the demon's hips with the intent to lift him into position, but Crowley planted his feels to lift his own hips, eager to proceed.

"Are you ready for me, my dear?" he asked, ever cautious.

"Get in, angel," he said with a desperate whine.

The angel didn't keep him waiting. With one arm wound around Crowley's waist, Aziraphale stroked some lube over his cock for good measure, then lined up with the demon's entrance and slid in slowly. Even having been so well fucked by the angel's plump fingers, it was a tight fit. Crowley grunted and snapped, lacking the patience for further prep and knowing the angel would stop and do so with no hesitation. Crowley wanted him now, and he wasn't going to wait for his body to be ready naturally. With his entrance now properly readied, the angel's substantial cock slid the rest of the way in easily. Once fully joined, Aziraphale adjusted his stance a bit, and Crowley, pulled effortlessly down the bed by the movement, realized his weight was being easily and fully supported by the angel's one arm. The thought gave him a thrill, and an idea. He sat up, putting the entirety of himself in the angel's arms, and draped his own arms around Aziraphale's shoulders and pressed their foreheads together. The angel smiled up at him with a tender smile that melted Crowley's heart, but the demon matched it in all its softness.

"Hello," said the angel.

"Hey,"said the demon. "You're inside of me." he said after a pause, with a devilish grin.

"Yes, quite." Aziraphale said, with a huffed laugh.

"Were you ever gonna tell me how bloody strong you are, or was I supposed to find out for myself with your cock in my ass?"

"They didn't just make any angel the Guardian of the Eastern Gate. Now don't be crude, dear, we are making love."

"Are we? I was under the impression we were letting my insides adjust to your massive-"

"Crowley," he reprimanded, giving a slight tug to Crowley's hair, which only made the demon respond with a pleased whine before replying.

"Kidding, love," he says with a laugh, leaning in to kiss the angel's forehead, as it's a bit easier to reach, held up as he is, and already taller than the angel.

"Nnngh, fuck, you feel so good, Aziraphale."

"Funny, I was going to, nnh, say the same thing." He said, and Crowley was ever so slightly annoyed that the angel was just now showing the effects of their activities.

He placed another kiss on the Angel's forehead, and then he began to move. With a roll of his hips, he fucked himself over Aziraphale's cock. The angel gasped, his eyes closing as he drank in the sensation. Crowley watches his face attentively, delighting in the effect he was having on his lover. He repeated the movement, again, and again, setting a rhythm; Aziraphale matched his thrusts to Crowley's rocking hips perfectly.

In a move so deftly quick it didn't interrupt even a moment of their movements, Aziraphale took an arm from around Crowley's waist to loop it under his thigh and back to his waist, pulling the demon's knee up and opening his thighs wider. Before Crowley could finish a pleased moan at the change of angle, Aziraphale repeated the move with his other arm. Crowley hadn't thought Aziraphale could feel any better within him, but the new position had his cockhead dragging deliciously over a sensitive spot that had him seeing stars. Crowley's back arched, his head thrown back, which exposed his neck and chest to the angel's access.

Naturally, Aziraphale took advantage of such an opportunity by lavishing kisses all along Crowley's long, narrow neck. He paused at the halfway point, just below his adam's apple, to suck the slightest bit of skin between his teeth. Aziraphale licked and sucked the spot with divine focus, drawing a long moan from the demon, and finally releasing the lovingly bruised skin from his lips with a wet pop. He took a moment to appreciate the sight of his mark, his claim, knowing it was in an easily visible spot and that Crowley wouldn't even think of miracling it away. He moved one arm from Crowley's waist, untangling it carefully from his thigh and ensuring it would stay put, then places his hand at Crowley's back, right between the juncture of his shoulders, where his wings sat dormant. The pressure made Crowley whimper in delight and his wings burst forth from the aether, stretched wide, and as tense with pleasure as Crowley himself felt.

"Let go, my heart," Aziraphale commanded, and Crowley obeyed without a second thought, letting his hands slide from the angel's shoulders to rest on thick musculature of his deceptively soft arms.

Aziraphale leaned Crowley back so he could press delicate kisses across the demon's chest. Crowley's wings came to rest on the sheets below them, twitching as Aziraphale's tongue pulled a sigh of pleasure from him.  
For a moment, Aziraphale just watched Crowley as he continued to thrust into him, delighted in the sight of his best friend so completely at ease, so trusting in him to hold him aloft and bring him to the peak of pleasure.

Crowley was so, so close to coming, and Aziraphale knew it would take only a slight push to send him over the edge. The angel knew just the thing to get him there. He leaned back into the slight distance he'd put between them, and laved his tongue across the pink bud of a nipple, and Crowley shouted his name.  
Without breaking his rhythm, Aziraphale doubled down on his efforts, swirling his tongue over the nipple before pulling the bud of it between his teeth and softly, carefully, biting down. Crowley's hips stuttered as he gasped, so so close. Aziraphale moved to the other nipple, loathe to leave one unattended, and just as he sucked the bud of it between his teeth Crowley moaned, his hips losing their rhythm entirely as his cock twitched and he finally came undone, spilling his cum onto his own belly.

Aziraphale felt an overwhelming possessiveness in his heart at the sight as Crowley went entirely limp in his arms. Aziraphale's own wings burst forth and mantled over the demon's thoroughly relaxed body as he thrust into him several more times, chasing his own pleasure to completion within his beloved.  
Slowly, softly Aziraphale pulled out and lowered Crowley to the bed, taking care not to crumple any of his obsidian feathers. Passages of poetry floated through his mind, the Song of Solomon at the forefront and oh how he wanted to recite such lines of adoration to his demon, but decided to couch that for later; probably something to discuss outside of the bedroom first.

Once his love was comfortably settled Aziraphale made a dismissive gesture and their spilled cum was gone. Wings still protectively, possessively mantled, Aziraphale leaned over Crowley, bracing himself on elbows that framed the demon's face, hands curling into red hair as he peppered lazy kisses over his blissed-out face.

It was several minutes before Crowley came back to himself, the aftershock of his orgasm having finally faded.

"Angel… angel, that was amazing," he said, voice absolutely wrecked, and Aziraphale had the audacity to smirk.

"Obviously," he said, feeling just a bit smug at the state he had brought Crowley to.

"ObViOuSLy" Crowley mocked, though the effect was somewhat ruined by the laughter in his voice. As the sweet shock of a lovingly delivered orgasm finally faded from his limbs, he curled each around his angel possessively, fingers pressing into soft love handles, ankles locking over the point where thick thighs meet plush ass. They kiss, and kiss some more, passing several minutes enjoying the simplicity of their naked togetherness. Eventually their kisses slow, and Crowley can feel both of their cocks, still hard thanks to celestial endurance, resting insistently between their pressed-tight bellies. When he pulled back from Aziraphale's lips, it was with a glint of mischief in his eyes.

"Get comfy, angel. I've got something in mind I think you'll like." Crowley folded up his wings, unwound his long limbs from around Aziraphale's middle and slithered out from under him. Aziraphale's eyebrows rose, curious, but for the moment decided to do as instructed. He knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that Crowley would take care of him, and would certainly stop anything that made him uncomfortable, so he got comfortable and waited. The angel snuggled down into the soft sheets, folding his arms under his head with his left cheek resting on them, and spread his wings out wide.

After a few moments, Crowley returned with a tray, containing a bowl of grapes and a bottle of something that smelled simply delicious, in hand. Naturally, his angel's interest was piqued.

"What have you got there?"

"Patience, Aziraphale."

""I think six thousand years is patience enough, my dear."

Crowley just laughs, though, and settled himself on top of Aziraphale's thighs, setting the tray over to the side. He plucks a grape from the bowl and leans up, over the angel's back, and holds the grape in front of his lips. "Open up."

"You spoil me," Aziraphale said, but took the grape without further protest

"Nothing new about that," Crowley muttered, smirking, then trailed kisses down the length of Aziraphale's spine. He stopped at the dimple right above the curve of the angel's plump cheeks, and plucked the bottle from the tray, depositing a generous helping of lotion into his hands and holding it there several moments to let it warm up. Starting at the small of Aziraphale's back, he spread the lotion around, working away at sore and tense muscles; he paused, periodically, to feed Aziraphale a grape. His angel gave a deep sigh that ended in a pleased groan. The scent of the lotion filled the room slowly, the hints of tobacco, bayleaf, bergamot, and cedar filling Aziraphale's senses. He hummed, and wiggled.

"That is just wonderful, Crowley. Is this your lotion? It smells just like you."

Crowley froze for a moment.

"Hnn. Yeah, guess so. I could use something else, if you-"

"Don't you dare," Aziraphale cut in with a playful scowl. "It's perfect."

Crowley blushed despite the intimacy of their recent activities.

Several minutes pass in a comfortable quiet punctuated by Aziraphale's groans and sighs. When the lotion had been rubbed thoroughly into his angel's skin, and the bowl of grapes depleted, Crowley leaned over the length of Aziraphale's back to place a kiss at the corner of his mouth. The position places Crowley's cock at the cleft of Aziraphale's ass, and Crowley gave a meaningful roll of his hips alongside the kiss.

"Angel, may I?" he asked.

"Oh, Crowley, yes. Yes, you may my dear." he answers.

Crowley casts a glance around for the bottle of lube Aziraphale had used earlier, only to see it on the floor, several feet away, knocked from the bed in the course of recent activities. The demon considers getting up to grab it for barely a fraction of a second, instead opting to snap his fingers to coat his cock and fingers. Aziraphale laughed.

"Quiet, you," Crowley said, a laugh coloring his own tone as he slid slick fingers into the cleft, tracing teasingly over the angel's tight hole. Once satisfied with his preparations, he adjusted his stance and slid his cock in between, a hand on each cheek. Aziraphale groaned as Crowley's cockhead grazed over his hole with each pass.

"Now who's the tease?" he asked, pushing up with his hips.

Crowley smirked, but pulled back, using his (miraculously still) lubricated fingers to press gently on Aziraphale's entrance.

"Tell me if I go too fast, angel," he requested, then pushed in with one finger, then two, then three, thrusting and curling his fingers within to the music of Aziraphale's pleased sounds until he was sufficiently relaxed. "Ready?" he asked, pressing his tip to his angel's entrance, and leaning up to kiss the top of his spine.

"You know I am, dear- oh!" he gasped, "oh that is- oh, Crowley, you feel wonderful," he said as Crowley pressed in, pushing slowly but consistently until fully seated.

"Sweet talker, you are," he answers, pressing a kiss to Aziraphale's lips as he settles himself over his back, bracing one elbow just above Aziraphale's wing, and threading their fingers together with his free hand.

They paused for a moment, pressed together from their lips to their tangled legs. Finally, Crowley began to move. He started slow, but Aziraphale had begged him faster, and Crowley had never been able to resist. At his angel's insistence, Crowley set a rapid pace, fucking into him at an angle that had Aziraphale approaching climax quickly, and the demon's own not far behind. Crowley set his teeth, ever so carefully, on the thick muscle of Aziraphale's shoulder, trying desperately to hold himself back so Aziraphale could come first.

"Oh, Crowley, yes, do that more!"

Crowley started to pull his teeth away, unsure, but Aziraphale whined.

"Please," he insisted, and Crowley obliged, biting down with just enough pressure to bruise, and Aziraphale shouted as he came. With Aziraphale so well taken care of, Crowley allowed his own climax, and collapsed onto the soft feather pillow of his angel's back and wings, stretching his own wings down to blanket them both.

"Not too heavy, angel?" he checked after several minutes of silent cuddling.

"Quite nice, actually," he answered, wiggling slightly.

"S'at right?" he asked, placing lazy kisses where he could reach easily without getting up.

"Mmmh, you're not the heaviest blanket I've lain under, but close enough." Aziraphale said, and Crowley filed that information away for later, making a note to try this out more often; maybe on the couch, with Aziraphale laying face up? Could be cozy.

"Sounding a bit drowsy there. Ready for a nap?" He asked, lifting himself up just enough to allow Aziraphale to move them if he wished, but the angel cracked an eye open, and Crowley could see only trouble there, though it was exactly the sort of trouble the demon so enjoyed.

"Not quite, my dear," he said, folding his wings and rolling onto his left side as he softly tugged Crowley down to lie in front of him. Crowley tucked his wings away to make for more comfortable back-laying, then tucked himself in close to Aziraphale's chest.

Crowley lifted his right hand to drag his knuckles through the white-gold curls of Aziraphale's chest hair, and Aziraphale propped his head in his left hand, elbow on a pillow, as he admired his beloved. With his right hand, the angel stroked the length of Crowley, from ribs, to hips, to thigh, slowly repeating the process. They passed several minutes like that, possibly even hours as nobody was counting, just basking in each others presence.

"Have you had a moment to look over the brochures we gathered?" Aziraphale asked, speaking softly into the relative silence.

"mmhmm," Crowley answered from where his nose was tucked under Aziraphale's chin.

"Any preferences, then? I do believe we are going to need to stay on holiday a bit longer than we initially discussed, so we should factor that into our choice."

"I like the one for the South Downs. Haven't been there in a century or so," he answered, not bothering to mention that he could have just looked up a destination with his smartphone. Aziraphale had gone through the trouble of gathering brochures so he would look at brochures. "Why longer, though?"

"I liked that one a lot as well," he said, and shifted just a bit, using his right leg to catch up Crowley's and pull it between his own legs posessively. "And, well, I suspect we will be spending quite a bit more time in the bedroom than I had initially factored into our stay. I intend to keep you there for at least a week."

Crowley hissed. "You best plan to make good on that, angel."

"I suppose I will," he said, taking both of their cocks in his right hand and stroking slowly, torturously. "I am so looking forward to having you all to myself and sharing a cottage, not having to be apart for a while…" he trailed off, eyes trailing fondly over Crowley's face, the demon's eyes closed and his expression one of mild overwhelm.

"Nnnh, well," he huffed, trying to focus on the conversation and doing a moderately good job of it. "Mayfair's got a bit boring for my tastes. Figured I'd sell the flat. What d'you think?"

"Oh, my dear," he placed a kiss on Crowley's eyes, nose, lips, "that sounds like a lovely idea. Your plants would certainly bring some color to the shop, or you could keep them up here if you prefer they not be exposed to customers, and I can make room otherwise for your art and souvenirs."

"Oh, wh, m- n- move in here?" he sputtered. "Ye- wel- yeah that's, I can do that, if you ins- insist, angel, gosh, twist my arm," he barely managed to finish, and Aziraphale could only look on him fondly, the demon blushing furiously and attempting to hide his face in the crook of the angel's neck. Aziraphale moved his wrist just-so on the next stroke, delighting in the sight of Crowley's mouth fall open with a silent moan.

Crowley must have finally come to the conclusion that Aziraphale wasn't nearly affected enough, as a moment later he reached between them and took Aziraphale's cock into his left hand, stroking in time to the angel's rhythm.

Aziraphale groaned, burying his nose in Crowley's hair. Their matched rhythm started slow, but it wasn't long before they started moving fasted, breath quickening as they approached climax. Crowley pulled his head back just enough to capture Aziraphale's lips in a kiss, and moments later they were orgasming together, their cum mixing where it spilled across Crowley's stomach and chest.

They continued to kiss for a while after, both finally allowing their cocks to soften with the unspoken end to the evening's (morning's?) activities.

Aziraphale started to wave away the mess but paused, reaching between them to swipe two fingers through their mixed semen, then brought his fingers to his mouth and licked them clean. Crowley watched, attention rapt, and pulled Aziraphale into a kiss when he could no longer hold himself back, stealing the taste of their mixed cum from the angel's lips. It was intoxicating, and he wasn't ready for it to end when the taste faded, so he swiped up some more on his own fingers and pressed them into Aziraphale's open mouth, then kissed him until the taste again faded from their tongues.

"You are truly my dearest love, Crowley. I do hope you know that." Aziraphale said when they finally pulled apart.

"Gosh I hope so, angel, I don't just let anyone take me to bed you know," Crowley answered, hiding his face again as a blush once again overtook his features. Aziraphale blinked.

"Do you mean you haven't…?"

"Ngk- not. as such, no. Who else would I do it with?" he let the rhetorical question linger in the air a moment, then, "have… have you?"

The angel shook his head.

"No, I… suppose my answer is the same. Haven't had these desires for anyone but you, dear."

Crowley kisses him again, finally snapping away the mess as they curl impossibly closer together. A thought hits him, though, as he drifts off.

"Angel?"

"Hmm?"

"How would you feel about trying this in the Bentley?"

Aziraphale chuckled.

"My dear, that sounds delightful."

**Author's Note:**

> This fic took on such a silly tone? I hope it was enjoyable, hah. My first smut fic was so serious, and my second is so silly. Will I ever find balance? Who knows. 
> 
> ... Apologies for any tense changes. I tried to catch them all, but I am done with this and just want it posted. 
> 
> No criticism, please. I'm sure I made errors, but this piece is Done, and I will not be editing, so con/crit will not be of use here.


End file.
